


The Scent of You

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has to work late. Jim has problems sleeping without Spock in his bed. Finally, he finds a solution to his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of You

“Do you work late again tonight?

“Indeed, Jim.”

“All right. I’ll probably be asleep by the time you come back.”

“I shall try not to awaken you.”

“Don’t worry about it. You know I sleep like a log.”

Jim flashed Spock his trademark grin, which earned him an arched eyebrow and slight shake of the head. Leaning forward, Jim pressed a soft kiss to Spock’s lips and lightly traced two fingers along his, causing a light green blush to rise onto his cheeks. With one last not-quite-a-smile, Spock exited their quarters and headed for the science labs.

Sighing to himself, Jim toed his boots off, then shucked his uniform, making his way to the bathroom with the intention of showering and crawling into bed and—well, he wasn’t too sure what he was going to do once he got in bed. The last few times Spock had had to work the late shift, Jim had gone to Bones’ quarters and pestered him, until the doctor threw him out with a growled, “Leave me the fuck alone, Jim!”

He didn’t figure going back anytime soon would be in his best interests.

Stepping under the hot water spray, Jim considered his options for entertainment. He could always catch up on his paperwork. That would be productive, and would earn him a small smile from Spock.

But that was also boring as fuck.

He could always read some clichéd novel on one of his PADDs. But he really wasn’t in the mood to read.

Maybe a movie?

Or even actually going to sleep?

Stepping out of the shower and turning the spray off, Jim decided he liked the idea of the last option the best. He was _exhausted,_ having gone down with the landing party for the latest away mission, and ending up being the one forced into all the hard labor. (Something about planetary customs and the leader bearing the brunt of the workload. He didn’t know, nor did he care. He just knew his back fucking _ached_ and his body was ready to collapse.) 

After drying himself off, as well as his hair, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on before climbing into bed and ordering the lights off. Yawning, he settled down into his pillow and on his side, and closed his eyes.

Only to open them again shortly, realizing he felt wrong lying in bed alone. Since the start of his relationship with Spock, Jim had been unable to sleep alone, needing the comfort of Spock’s higher body temperature and his strong arm draped across his waist or wrapped around his chest, holding him close, to help him fall asleep.

Growling in frustration, Jim rolled over onto his other side, glaring at the empty space where Spock should be.

And then inspiration struck, in the form of Spock’s extra-fluffy pillow.

Grabbing the soft white pillow, Jim pulled it to his chest and buried his face in it. He inhaled deeply, and a grin split his face in half when he realized that Spock’s scent still lingered on it. His entire body relaxed at that, and he clutched the pillow tightly to his chest. Tucking one arm up underneath his own pillow, Jim resettled himself and finally fell asleep, face still buried in Spock’s pillow.

When Spock returned to their quarters, he didn’t have the heart to remove his pillow from Jim’s grasp, so he crawled into bed as quietly as possible, and gently nudged Jim over until some of his pillow was free. Wrapping himself around the blonde, Spock rested his head next to Jim’s on his pillow, gently draping his arm over his waist and pulling him close.

He decided he wouldn’t mention the pillow cuddling in the morning. Or just how cute Jim looked doing it. No, he’d keep that particular image to himself, and savor it for nights when he was the one falling asleep alone.  


End file.
